Future
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Now that Mike and Bello are away from the FBI it's time to see what the future has for them. Read warnings insides.


A sort of not really, but could be seen sequel to 'Understand'. I have more idea's to continue it so take this as a sneak peek. Sex. Asphyxiation. Dom/sub undertones. Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Michael," Bello greeted as I climbed out of my car.<p>

"Hello, sir," I nodded back.

The drug lord smiled softly at me before motioning to follow him. Both of us worked our way through the containers observing the men as they trained. Bello watched them carefully as I watched him.

It had been almost two months since I told the older man the truth about me. After I informed him of everything he had me instruct his men to leave. I thought I was going to be left for dead in that house until he told me that we were going to a new city. All of us.

Part of me still expected him to kill me, but he seemed to have completely forgiven me. It didn't make any sense to me. I wasn't going to fight it though. I loved the man too much to do that. I'd do anything to prove my loyalty to him.

I knew that that thought should have scared me more than it did, but I couldn't bring myself to care all that much. I loved the Nigerian more than I thought I ever could. I was glad to help him.

"What are you thinking, Michael?" Bello questioned as we turned behind a container leaving us alone.

"You," I answered honestly.

"What about me?"

"Why did...I mean I don't understand...I don't know."

Bello stopped walking and turned to me. I could feel my face warm as the older man stared at me. Everything in me wanted to hide at that moment. I hated eyes on me. It was even worse knowing how stupid I sounded.

"Michael, you never need to hide what you're thinking with me," Bello soothed running a thumb over my lower lip, "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't understand why I'm here," I whispered not looked at him.

"Do you not want to be here?"

"What? No! I do. I want to be here. I want to be with you. I just don't see why you want me."

Bello sighed softly before pulling me into his arms. I knew it took a lot for the Nigerian to hold me in the open like this. His men might have an idea about our relationship, but without proof there was no reason to question it.

"I love you, Michael," Bello spoke staring into my eyes, "That is why I want you here."

"I'm FBI," I shook my head.

"Were. You were FBI, my love. Now you are my lover and my bodyguard."

Smiling softly I kissed the inside of the older mans wrist. Bello smiled back before pulling away all together. Instantly his face was back to looking professional. There was none of the love I was so used to seeing.

"I believe that is enough trained today," Bello turned walking away, "Let us go."

Nodding in agreement I dismissed the other men before following him back to the cars and getting in the drivers' seat. As normal Bello sat in the back with his eyes trained on me through the rearview mirror.

There was so much heat in his eyes that my heart started to speed up. Gripping the wheel tightly I pulled into Bello's new home and climbed out. After taking a few deep breaths of the evening air I followed him to the house and opened the door.

As soon as the door closed behind us I found myself pushed against it with a pair of lips pressed against mine. A moan slipped from my lips as my hands came up to cup the back of my lovers head.

"Bello," I moaned breaking the kiss.

"Michael," Bello sighed pulling away, "I have told you before. If we are alone you man call me Jeremiah."

Smiling shyly I kissed him once more before taking his hand in mine. The Nigerian squeezed my hand gently bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on my knuckles sending my heart a flutter once more.

"You never told me your thoughts on our new home, my love," Jeremiah spoke turning us so I was facing the hallway.

"_Our _new home?" I questioned confused.

"Of course. You do not seem to believe that I want you here as much as you want to be here. You do believe that I love you, correct, Michael?"

"I know that...I do. Mostly. I'm sorry, Jeremiah. I'm trying. I really am. I just keep thinking that I don't deserve this. That I can't have this."

"What do you mean? Why can't you have this?"

"Do you know what a straight camp is?"

"No."

"It's where people send gay kids to...I don't even...To straighten them out. I prove that being gay is just in their minds and that it's unholy and that they're perverted and wrong and..."

Before I could get any further in my explanation the older man pulled me tightly against him. Taking a shaky breath in I buried my head in the side of his neck trying my hardest not to break down crying.

"They hurt you."

Sighing I pulled away from the older man and wrapped my arms around myself. I hated thinking about my past and now it seemed like I would have to tell the man I loved everything I tried to forget.

"It's not that simple," I shook my head.

"It is that simple. Do not make excuse for those _people_. They hurt you, Michael."

"They were just...very religious. When I told them I was gay they sent me there. They wanted to fix me."

Anger filled the brown eyes that I loved reminding me just how dangerous this man was. My stomach knotted causing me to swallow back bile. I knew it wasn't directed at me, but I feared the look of it all the same.

"Oh, Michael," Bello sighed combing a hand through my hair, "Do not take this the wrong way, but I wish nothing more than to watch your family burn."

My mind told me that should frighten me. He wasn't trying to say the right thing or comfort me. No, Jeremiah truly wanted to see my family burn and I couldn't say that I wanted anything different.

My heart, on the other hand, jumped at the thought. Knowing that a powerful and busy drug lord was willing to take time to kill them. It shouldn't have made me feel good, but it did. It made me feel protected and loved.

I couldn't believe myself for a moment. A man killing my family should not make me feel like this. I should be horrified. Instead, it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me. Maybe there really was something wrong with me.

Licking my lips I looked into my lovers eyes my fingers coming up to trace the side of his face. I saw this smile slowly appear on his lips before he pressed them against mine. It was slow and sweet, but it was like fuel on the fire already burning inside of me.

"Do you like that, Michael?" Jeremiah questioned his hands traveling up and down my arms, "The idea of me killing for you. Of me bathing in the blood of the people that claim to be your family. Or would you want to be there with me? I am sure I could guide you. You'd look wonderful in red."

I watched Jeremiah's eyes dilate as they roamed over my body. My breathing picked as the images filled my mind. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. I tried to bite back the groan that slipped from me but I knew that he heard it.

Without thinking I plastered myself against the older man dragging him into a kiss. I felt the older man chuckle against my lips before his tongue invaded my mouth. I didn't bother trying to hid the groan this time as I moved closer to him.

"Have you thought about it before, Michael?" Jeremiah asked curiously, "Killing?"

A shake of my head brought another chuckle from the older man. He took my hand in his leading me through the house into the living room. He sat down on a chair before pulling me into his lap. Squirming slightly I situated myself so I was facing the man.

Jeremiah brushed his fingers against the side of my face gently directing me forward. Our lips worked together until he broke the kiss and moved me around until my head resting on his chest.

"Tell me, Michael," Jeremiah started his hand combing through my hair, "If you could kill, how would you?"

"I don't know," I sighed cuddling further into him my eyes closing, "I think...I don't want to use a gun."

"A knife then? You want to feel the life leaving them."

"I want to be the cause. Not some gun or knife. Nothing like that."

"We can work with that. How about the blood? Would you like to feel that on your skin? To bathe in red?"

"Jeremiah."

I ran my hand up and down the older mans chest trying my best to keep my mind. None of this should be turning me on, but it was taking all of my focus not to straddle Jeremiah's lap and get myself off on him.

Whimpering softly I fisted my fingers in his shirt trying to pull him closer. Jeremiah placed a hand over mine pulling it away before threading our fingers together. Looking up from our hands I saw the smile I had fallen in love with.

"Is there something you'd like, Michael?" Jeremiah smirked.

"You," I whispered staring at him.

"What do you want me to do? You much be specific."

Looking away once more I thought about everything I could say. He was ready to give me the world. That much I was sure of, but in truth there was only one thing I wanted from my lover.

"I just want you, Jeremiah," I smiled brushing my thumb over the back of his hand, "I'll take that anyway you'll give me. Anyway you'll have me I'm yours."

Jeremiah growled in the back of his throat as he threaded his fingers in my hair and drug me into an almost violent kiss. Groaning loudly I dug my nails into his shoulders throwing my leg over his lap.

Ripping my lips from his Jeremiah wrapped a hand around my neck giving a gentle squeeze before grabbing my shirt and pulling it off. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. I truly did love having the older man act so roughly with me.

Throwing my shirt off to the side his hands moving back to my chest and around to my back. Sighing I let myself relax in his hands completely trusting that he'd keep me safe. Just like he always did.

I loved having his hands on me. Having them cradle me so closely to him. They were always so protective. So possessive. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I never wanted to be without it.

One hand stayed on the small of my back to keep me upright as the other moved to my front. The calloused fingers traveled up to my nipple caressing it gently. A soft sigh turned into a choked off scream when he suddenly pinched my nipple and twisted.

"Make all the noise you'd like, Michael," Jeremiah smirked flicking the erect nub, "I love hearing you."

"Jeremiah," I arched towards him, "Please. Come on. Please..."

"Do not worry, my love. I will always take care of you. No one else will ever be able to love you like I do."

"No one."

Jeremiah leant down his lips brushing against the side of my cheek, then moving down to my throat. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. His teeth grazed over me bringing goose bumps. I wanted nothing more than to feel his teeth break the skin.

"If I were to mark you up would you like that?" Jeremiah mouthed against my skin, "Would you wear them with pride?"

"Yes," I gasped, "Yes, sir."

Jeremiah pulled back to stare at me curiously. It was then then I realized what I said. A dark blush came to my cheeks as I tried to climb off the older mans lap. I didn't get far before hands were wrapped around my waist holding me in place.

"What did you call me, Michael?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I didn't..." I stuttered out, "It wasn't..."

Gripping my hair tightly the Nigerian tugged on it causing me to gasp my head moving back. For a moment a surge of fear filled me. I knew that he would never truly hurt me, but that didn't stop my heart from skipping at the thought.

"What did you call me, Michael?" Jeremiah repeated.

"Sir," I spoke my dick jumping in my pants, "I called you sir."

"Oh, Michael. That is beautiful."

Dragging me into another kiss the older man drove all thoughts from my mind. All I wanted was more of him. His tongue in my mouth. His body pressed against mine. His cock inside of me. I needed more of him.

"Please, sir," I whined hips rocking forward, "I need..."

"What do you need?" Jeremiah questioned still biting at my skin.

"Taste you. Need to taste you."

Jeremiah pushed me gently until I kneeled on the floor. My hands twitched wanting to remove his trousers. Instead I sat impatiently watching sure hands undo the zipper and button letting my goal pop free of its confines. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Of course, my love," Jeremiah cooed, "Have your fun."

Moving forward I licked the underside of his cock before taking the tip in my mouth. I sighed feeling the weight of him on my tongue. I loved this more than I could explain and I knew that he loved it just as much.

"Your mouth is wonderful, my love," Jeremiah pushing further into my mouth.

Relaxing my jaw I placed my hands on his thighs and squeezed hoping he'd get the message. Jeremiah wasted no time threading his fingers in my hair and taking control. His hips snapped forward the tip of his cock it hit the back of my throat.

I gagged at that, but the older man didn't stop. Not that I wanted him to. No, right now I wanted nothing more than for him do whatever he'd like. Tightening my grip on his thighs my nails dug in as he used me.

As odd as it sounded for the first time I felt like I could give control over fully. It was something that I had wanted to do for so long, but I had never trusted anyone. Jeremiah was the first and only person to make me feel like that.

Jeremiah was everything I didn't know I wanted. The fact that he came with all he did... That was just... I hated myself for it, but I didn't think I'd want him as much if he didn't come with everything he did. It was almost like it was the thing that made my answer a definite yes.

"Michael," Jeremiah groaned pushing me away from his groin, "Your mouth is sin itself."

"Then what is the rest of me?" I questioned between pants.

Instead of saying anything Jeremiah simply stood up offering me his hand. My movements were slow as I slide my hand into his. The older man tugged me to my feet before leading me through the house and into a bedroom upstairs.

He stopped in the middle of the room before stepping away from me. Sure fingers traced my jaw turning it until I was staring at him. There was such a look of wonder and love in his eyes that my heart stuttered.

Jeremiah moved so he was standing behind me his arms wrapped around my waist. Relaxing into his arms my head fell back to rest on his shoulder. I could feel the chuckle radiate through his chest.

His fingers trailed over my chest slowly unbuttoning my shirt. My shirt was pulled open as the older man placed kisses and nips to the side of my neck. Humming happily I slowly rubbed my ass back feeling his hard cock twitch.

I knew that the older man was just teasing me, but my whole self was on fire when I was finally naked. My hand moved up to grip the back of his head keeping his lips against me as I rutted back.

The older man spun me around in his arms before pushing me onto the bed. Licking my lips I moved back until I was resting on the pillows. My hands reached up towards the Nigerian but a shake of his head stopped me.

For a moment there was no movements. Jeremiah's eyes raked over my body his eyes growing darker by the second. I could feel my body start to shake in desperation. Then Jeremiah sat next to me taking my hand in his.

"Your mouth is sin," Jeremiah repeated, "But your hands are ecstasy. Your eyes are sunlight. Your voice is honey. Your heart is home. And you are mine."

Staring into warm brown eyes I felt my control snap. Surging upward I grasped the back of his head and drug him into a kiss. My hands frantically moved over his suit trying to pull it off unsuccessfully.

Jeremiah laughed deep in his throat taking my hands in his. He stood up and striped. Once the last of the clothes hit the floor though I pulled him back on top of me. The older man straddled my waist bending down to press his forehead against mine.

"You look beautiful, Michael," Jeremiah whispered placing kisses behind my ear.

"Jeremiah," I begged rutting up against him, "Please. Need you. Fuck...Just...Fuck me. Please."

Jeremiah stared down at me for a second like his mind couldn't process what I said. Whining softly I pressed harder against him trying to get some reaction. A dark growl slipped from his lips.

"Michael," he spoke his voice deeper than I had ever heard before, "You are testing my control."

"I don't want your control," I responded arching my back, "I want you."

The older man stared down at me for a moment his hands teasingly trailing over my exposed body. His hands were scolding against my flesh. Ever so slowly they traveled up my body until they were brushing against my throat.

Brown eyes carefully searched mine as the fingers started to tighten. Taking measured breaths I tilted my head back in permission as my eyes fluttered shut. I heard a small groan come from the man above me as his grip continued to tighten.

"Do you know what you do to me, Michael?" Jeremiah questioned his free hand running over my nipples, "Do you know how difficult it is to keep my control when you're with me? You tease me so. Your perfectly pale skin. I want to mark it. Force you to wear my marks. Let everyone to know who. Owns. You."

Gasping loudly my hands shot up to wrap around the hand on my throat. My hips rocked off the bed my neck stretching as much as it could. Jeremiah looked surprised at this and he wasn't the only one.

"You like this?" Jeremiah questioned flexing his fingers, "Letting go? Letting me be in control of you? Knowing I could do anything to you and you'd have no say? Knowing that no matter what I did you'd love it?"

My nails dug into the older mans flesh hard enough to bring blood to the surface. Slowly everything around me started to slowly fade to black. My eyes slowly started to slip shut just as the hand let go.

"Michael," Jeremiah running his fingers over my face, "Michael, talk to me."

"Fuck me," I swallowed roughly, "Please. Need to feel you."

For a moment I thought the Nigerian was going to ignore my plea. Then a smile came to his lips. Jeremiah combed his hand through my hair his nails scratching at my scalp before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"How would you like me to do this?" Jeremiah asked settling between my legs.

"Anything," I responded, "Yours."

Taking a hold of my ankles he pushed my legs apart while pushing them towards my chest. My body willingly moved as if I was nothing more than a puppet for him. Something that I was honestly all for.

Reaching into the nightstand drawer Jeremiah pulled out a tube of lube and set it next to us. He looked into my eyes as if to ask a question, but it was as if my mind had completely shut down. All I wanted was to make him happy.

Picking up the lube the older man pushed my knees to my chest. I placed my hands on the back of my thighs to keep myself open for him as he picked up the lube and slicked his fingers.

"You are beautiful, Michael," Jeremiah spoke using a finger to brush over my hole, "I wish I could keep you like this. My own personal lover. I would take such good care of you."

"Do," I panted out, "Do take care of me. Jeremiah, please."

A finger circled my hole once more before pushing in. Gasping at the intrusion I threw my head back trying to keep myself relaxed. The quicker the stretching was the quicker his cock would push into me.

The older man made a small shushing noise his hand coming up to massage my stomach. Jeremiah pushed a second finger into me causing me to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The feeling was perfect as the fingers started to stretch me.

Jeremiah kept his movements steady the tips of his fingers barely brushing against my prostate. Whining softly I rocked my hips trying to get the fingers deeper in me. The Nigerian smirked at the movements and pushed a third finger into me.

"You feel amazing, my love," Jeremiah cooed pressing harder on the bundle of nerves, "You were made for this. You were made for me."

A feeling of loss consumed me as the fingers were pulled out. Before I could say anything the tip of Jeremiah's penis nudging at my hole. Groaning loudly I tried to get him inside of me but was stopped by hands gripping my hips.

"Tell me, Michael," Jeremiah smirked teasing me with his cock, "Do you like when I talk to you? When I describe every little thing I want do do to you?"

Nodding my head quickly I gripped the back of the drug lords neck dragging him into a kiss. Our tongues tangled together before I let the other man have control. His tongue mapped my mouth in an almost desperate fashion that had me moaning.

"I like it too," Jeremiah said breaking the kiss, "I love all the little noises you make. All the pleas to fuck you. Oh, it's beautiful."

"Jeremiah," I clawed at his back.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please. Need you. Need you in me."

Smirking darkly the Nigerian thrust into me with no warning. Gasping loudly my eyes shot open. Above me Jeremiah brushed my sweat slicked hair out of my face letting me adjust to the feeling.

"Beautiful," he whispered starting to rock his hips.

My erection had flagged when he pushed into me, but with the slight rock of his hips I felt myself start to harden once more. His movements were so gentle and perfect I almost couldn't believe it. Somehow though I found I didn't want that.

Swallowing roughly I moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. The older man simply smiled. Feeling my desperation rising I took his hand in mine and wrapped it around my throat once more.

Jeremiah stared at me curiously as I tightened his grip while flexing my hips. The older man pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before his hips started to speed up. A moan fell from my lips my head lulling back giving him more room.

"Michael," Jeremiah groaned thrusting harder, "You are so good to me."

Arching my back I let my hips start to meet his. My eyes rolled back in my head as the headboard hit the wall. It was everything I had wanted and more and I was never going to be without it again.

I could feel my orgasm fast approaching as the world started to fad once more. Using the last bit of strength I had I spurred Jeremiah to go fast. The pace was brutal at that point and with a scream I let myself be consumed by the blackness.

My eyes fluttered open slowly feeling a hand pull me closer to a warm body. Looking to my side I saw the older man smiling at me. Smiling back I cuddled into the chest sighing in happiness as an arm wrapped securely around me.

"How do you feel, my love?" Jeremiah questioned in a whisper, "I was not too rough?"

"No," I whispered hoarsely, "It was perfect. So amazingly perfect."

Jeremiah chuckled brushing a hand through my hair. Pressing a kiss over the older mans heart I curled tighter around him thinking. This was my life now and as much as I thought I couldn't do it I knew with Jeremiah by my side I'd be fine.

"Jeremiah?" I swallowed roughly.

"Yes, Michael?" he responded pulling the blanket higher.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Michael. I love you too."


End file.
